Malfoy Me
by GryffindorGirl4422
Summary: My name is Cassiopia Amber Malfoy, come see me go through my 6th year full of drama, fights, pregnancy, love, lust and so much more and I was hoping for a quiet year this year. Along with my twin, siblings, celebrity parents, huge extended family, bowls of rice and a boy who I just cant seem to shake. Please read and review, I suck at summaries but PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

Malfoy Me - Chapter 1 My Rice and Me

_**Hey I don't own Harry Potter if I did I would be extremely rich hahahaha. But I do own the characters I've created like Cassiopia and some of the other kids. I really hope you like it and please read and review you're feedback really does help and if you think anything should be in the story or have any ideas feel free to let me know. So thanks and enjoy. I'll be putting up new chapters as quickly as I can. :) **_

I slipped off the train as we pulled into Hogesmead Station, my long platinum blonde hair swaying in a pony tale behind my head as I hurried unto the castle. Hogwarts School for Witch Craft and Wizardry, to be exact. It had been a long interesting summer and as it was my 6th year I wanted to make it my best year yet even if the summer before hand had been so strange.

"Cassie! Cassiopeia! CASSIOPIA MALFOY!" I sighed as I turned around to face one of my best friends and pretty much family, Dominique Weasley. She was grinning at me as she ran up the hill towards me. Her long strawberry blonde hair swinging behind her as she stopped next to me.

"Oh hey Dom, sorry didn't hear you" I said even though I had. I just wanted a little bit more time to think before, well before their was no more time to think and it would be to late and it would all be in front of me.

"Its okay you seemed to be deep in thought, are you okay?" She looked worried for a moment but when I nodded and smiled at her she brushed it off for now, us both knowing she'd push further later when we were all together. "So Cass how was you're summer, you didn't visit the burrow much?"

"Yeah sorry about that, was just hanging around at home baby sitting you know how it is. Mum's been really busy at St Mungo's and Dad's business is as busy as ever. So yeah took everyone to Diagone ally to get all our stuff. Alec and Orion drove me mental all summer! How was yours had to be better then mine?" I said thinking about how much I really was leaving out and not telling her.

"Yeah Victorie was out a lot with Teddy and her friends so I hung out with Louis and everyone a lot. James wasn't around much either though nor was anyone else really. So really Rose and I had a very slow and boring summer without you or Scorpius or even James. I understand I helped grandma Molly look after the kids a few days, was mental. Didn't go to the burrow for a week after that." She looked sad as she said this but at least she'd had Rose I'd been stuck with my brothers and sisters all summer.

We walked into the Entrance Hall and could feel the warmth of the warming charms that were throughout the school. Their were students everywhere laughing, catching up and hugging as they all walked into the great hall towards their house tables. Dom linked her arm through mine as we walked towards the Great hall. As we walked through something or more importantly some one jumped on us both from behind. A girlish laugh reached my ears as I pushed myself up onto my elbows trying to shift some of the weight on top of me. I rolled over to face Dominique and Non other then then our other partner in crime Rose Weasley herself.

We all started laughing and noticed the growing crowd around our little reunion on the stone floor of the Great Hall. I looked around noticing my younger sister Thalia standing with her friends Albus Potter, Sophia and Romeo Zambini, Penelope Zambini and her best friends Tori (Dom's older sister), Violet Weasley and Ella Jordon and my twin brother Scorpius and his best friend James Sirius Potter.

I quickly hopped to my feet and then reached down to help Dom and Rosie up who are still continuing to laugh like its all the funniest thing in the world.

"Cassiopia Amber Malfoy what are you doing on the floor!" I turned around to face a very cocky grinning James Potter. He thinks he's funny to because he can use my full name. Just looking at him I felt my stomach bubbly up with mix between annoyance, fondness and humor.

"James Sirius Potter I just happen to love this floor and you're cousins and I were having a good old laugh on the floor. It's quite nice down their and if their wasn't the sorting and an amazing amount of rice on our lovely house table over their I think I might of resumed out little floor party." I said before turning and walking over to our table and plopping myself down onto the bench next to my baby sister Lyra who turned gave me a cuddle and then returned to her conversation with Lily Potter.

Dom and Rosie sat down across from me laughing at my comments with James and how it was going to be an interesting year. Scorpius plopped himself down next to me with James on his other side. I grinned at my twin as he shook his head at my antic's. After all he'd been putting up with me and my antic's all summer.

I turned and watched as they did the sorting not really paying attention as their was no one I really knew. Not before long Professor McGonagall stood up to give her yearly talk.

"Good evening students and welcome to Hogwarts School for Witch Craft and Wizardry, for yet another school year. I want to welcome all new students and old ones and all our professors and staff. I would like to remind you that the forbidden forest is just that forbidden. Mr Filch would like me to also remind you that all Weasley products are banned." She seemed to say this to our table in particular before continuing. "And that Mr filch has also posted a list next to his office off all other forbidden items and objects. I would now like to announce that the Head Boy this year is Teddy Lupin Potter and Victoire Weasley." She smiled as everyone cheered the loudest coming from our table and part of the Slytherine table. They both stood smiled and waved and placed their badges on their robes.

"Now everyone enjoy you're year and the feast, dig in." She smiled waved her wand and the food appeared before she returned to her seat with the other Professor's.

"So what madness do you all have planned for this year hm?" Dom asked my brother with a smile on her face that lets be honest could only be the one brought on by my brother Scorpius her crush. They hopped into a discussion about the pranks and plots for this year as I looked to Rosie for a chat but she was already deep in conversation with Ryan Zambini, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

I sighed cant count on even best friends for a good old chat over some delicious rice. Hm rice, speaking of rice where was all my rice. I looked down at my plate which was still noticeably bare of rice, before looking on the table in front of me for the rice. Really you'd think after the summer Ive had someone could at least let me just enjoy some rice and chicken. That's when I noticed the rice bowl with about to mouthfuls of rice left in it, my eyes scanned the plates around for the rice thief. Before landing on a plate that had a mountain on it. I looked up to the culprit and lets face it my luck is god awful because who else would be eating all my favorite food no one else but him.

"James Sirius Potter what do you think you are doing?" He looked up from his plat and grinned at me. He makes me want slap the grin off his face the audacity of it, eating all my rice.

"What can I do for you Cassiopia Amber Malfoy my dearest love!" He's so cocky it makes me sick.

"What do you think you are doing eating all my lovely rice." He looked down at his plate and then looked up at me grinning bigger then before and if I wasn't seeing it I wouldn't have thought it possible.

"Well my dearest and most beautiful and favorite Malfoy I am eating my much loved and favorite food. Why did you want some?" He asked knowing full well I wanted some. Scorpius was now listening at the mention of our last name and so were Dom, Rosie and Ryan.

"James just give her some of the rice before she beats you up for it!" Dom said looking at her cousin with a half look of sympathy and humor. She knew fully well I would kill him to, anything for my rice.

"No I think I might just keep it all, unless…" He said grinning at me so hard I thought his face might split in two.

"Unless what James?" James and I had a history of this kind of banter it was how we'd always acted. We were all apart of the same close group had been since we were kids and according to our friends and older kids in our family aka the Potters, the Weasleys and us the Malfoys. James and I had always been like this we'd always teased each other and bantered and picked on each other like this, we were best friends though at the end of the day except when it came to food and even he knew this.

"Unless my dearest best friend you give me a kiss, If I get this kiss you can have all the rice you want." He looked and me with one eye brow raised waiting for my answer, thinking I would give in for the sake of my beloved rice but screw that instead. I launched forward reaching over poor Scorpius and grabbed James plate full of rice and pulled it back with me into my seat, spilling some on poor Scorp and myself along the way.

"OI hey Cass that's mine." He said starting to reach over Scorpius to get to his stolen plate. Thinking faster then him I hopped up quickly taking the plate with me and ran towards the Slytherine table towards my younger siblings looking at me like I'd gone mad. I finally reached the table and turned back to see a not so happy James stalking my way so I quickly squeezed in between my lovely beautiful younger sister Thalia and James's younger brother Albus who was laughing at his older brothers miss fortune.

"Cassiopia what do you think you are doing sitting with 5th year's with my plate of rice!" He said finally reaching me, hidden amongst both our siblings.

"I'm eating my rice Jamsie dear." I said grinning like a loon.

"James seriously in what world did you really think you were going to be able to eat all the rice and she wouldn't react." I turned to see my younger brother Orion say as our brother Alexander nodded in agreement with him.

"James here take some of our rice or go steal Scorpius's food, you're chances of getting that rice back are zero to non." Thalia said looking up from her own meal and her book.

"OI IM NOT SHARING" Yelled Scorpius from the Gryffindor table. Me only just realizing that the whole Great Hall is watching us all like where some crazy muggle show.

I laughed never loving my younger siblings so much, can always count on Thalia, Orion and Alexander to stick up for their very hungry, looney older sister.

"Fine but just you wait Malfoy!" James said before stomping back to his seat.

Maybe this year wasn't going to be so bad well as long as the rice keeps coming and James Sirius Potter doesn't find out I'm totally in love with him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey I don't own Harry Potter if I did I would be extremely rich hahahaha. But I do own the characters I've created like Cassiopia and some of the other kids. I really hope you like it and please read and review you're feedback really does help and if you think anything should be in the story or have any ideas feel free to let me know. So thanks and enjoy. I'll be putting up new chapters as quickly as I can. :) **_

_**Chapter 2- Introducing Me!**_

Cassiopia's POV

Yes you did hear me right and yes okay stop I know. I did just admit to being in love with James Sirius Potter, Son of the boy who lived Harry James Potter and former player of the Holly Head Harpies Ginny Molly (Ginerva Molly Weasley) Potter. But really in what world could it really work. A Malfoy and a Potter and that's even without thinking that my dad and brothers wouldn't have anything to say about even if James is Scorp's best friend, And besides to him I'm just family like Rosie and Dom or a friend like Scorpius.

"CASSSSSIIEEEEEE" I looked up as my crazy best friends currently pulling me from my seat at the Slytherine table. "Letsssss goooooo"

"Cass" Just as I'm hopping up from the table I turn back to look at Orion and Alex who were standing behind me and Thalia who is still sitting down with Albus.

"Yessums Orion and Lex?" I said before turning back to my friends who were still currently tugging on my arm. "Dommie and Rosie could you please stop before you pull my arm off?" They both grinned at me like it wasn't such a bad idea before letting go of my arm as I turned back to my brothers.

"Could you send Athena over to one of us so we can owl mum and dad because we left our owl at home and kind of need him." Orion said looking at Lex who looked a little embarrassed at the thought that they forgot their owl and had to borrow their big sisters at least if they asked me I wouldn't bag them like Scorp would.

"I was wondering why Zeus wasn't in his cage, like Athena, Hera and Apollo. Maybe I should have voice my wondering. Sorry guys." I laughed as I watch Thalia's face go red from guilt as she quickly hopped up and excited the table.

"Yeah sure ill send her over when we get up to the dorm. Also can you tell Thalia its okay she didn't say anything she would have been stressed as hell the smorning. Night lovely brothers of mine." I reached forward and hugged them both quickly before linking my arms with Rose and Dominique and walking off towards our dorm.

"So Dominique when can I expect to have you as my sister in-law and not just my best friend?" I said looking at Rose grinning before finally looking at Dom. She spluttered a little bit at my statement before hanging her mouth open like a fish.

"Hmmm Dommie when shall we be aunties?" Rose said grinning like she was a loony.

"What the hell are you to talking about? Me and Scorpius?" She looked astonished by the whole concept of it.

"Yes you Dominique Bella Weasley and my dear twin brother Scorpius Draco Malfoy! You have the worlds biggest crush on him just like Rosie here has a huge crush on our dear Ryan!" Now it was Rose who spluttered and started to try and correct me.

"I do not Cassiopia Amber Malfoy! Don't even get me started on you!" She sounded very serious about that last part, my dear Rosie did indeed sound serious. I looked at her confused for a moment. Me. Hmmmm. Oh lil old me what could she possibly have on me!

"Me what could you possibly have on me?" I looked at them both giving them the trade mark Malfoy smirk.

"Well besides the fact that we both know you're totally in love with Andrew Nott and don't even start denying it. Of course we don't blame you he is in fact very good looking we understand. We've watched you to flirt my dearly." Dom finished looking very pleased with herself. I on the other hand wasn't so sure she was atleast she didn't know the truth and Drew was very hot and yummy but he is a year older and I'm sure he's after Penelope or one of the other girls from their year.

"As hot as he is I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me and would be after someone in his own grade sadly." I was lying really because I wasn't all that sad about it. By this tie we'd reached the Gryffindor tower. I heard Rose say the password as we made our way through the common room and up the stairs to our dorm which besides from us was empty. So for now we had it to ourselves. I walked over to my bed, while Ro hopped into her four poster bed which was to my left and Dom's was to my right. Already I could see clothes and shoes and books everywhere as we started to set up.

"That could be the case but as I am pretty sure by watching how he looks at you and talks to you I think he likes you! How about we do a little test?" Rose said changing into a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a white see through collared shirt with a singlet top underneath and a pair of white ballet flats.

"What kind of test?" Dom asked she was also getting changed slipping into black leggings, white singlet top and a big camo army looking jacket over the top. They both had new muggle clothing, the out come of a shopping trip with my mum, Thalia, Lyra and me.

"We could go down to the dungeons, half of our families are down their. Act like we wanted to visit Thalia and Albus or something and then see how he acts with Cassie and stuff." We both looked at Rose who clearly had taken up a new past time last summer. Usually this time of night she would be saying that we shouldn't be socializing we should be prepping for our first day of a new term, even if for once we'd come back to Hogwarts on a Friday night. But who was I to complain.

"Wow who are you and what have you done with our RoRo?" Dom asked using one of her odd and strange nick names she had for everyone.

"Shut up Dominique! And Cassiopia GET CHANGED!" She yelled. Hm I don't know if I like this new Rosie after all. I think we should look into where the other one went. I thought before walking towards my open trunk before sighing and plopping down onto the floor beside it. I pulled out my navy blue jump suit, that tied in the middle near my cleavage. It had short sleeves so I grabbed a black cardigan and my black flats before taking my dirty blonde hair out of my bun so it hang long and wavy half way down my back.

"Alright now that you look totally amazing, lets go. We need to get out of here without protective 1 and 2 tagging along. Because I cant imagine James or even and especially Scorpius taking kindly to seeing Cassie dressed like that going down to the dungeons to flirt. Sorry Dommie won't get to see Scorp." She said pocking her tongue out at Dom before turning and running out the door, as I laughed at Dom glaring at the door Rose had just exited out of.

"I really don't like him like that Cassiopia so whip that smirk off you're face and stop laughing." She said looking at me very seriously, which for her was quiet odd.

"Sure Sure whatever you say" I said grinning. We walked down the stairs and into the common room where we could see Rose waiting at the portrait hole, signaling for us to hurry up.

"You really do look great Cass, sucks having you and Rose as best friends sometimes." I looked at Dom like she'd gone mad. As we walked out and into the hall way starting the long decent down to the Slytherine dungeons.

"Says the girl who is part Veela!" We all started laughing as we wondered down. Apparently luck wasn't on our side because when we were half way down, we bumped into the boys coming back from a trip to the kitchens.

"Hey girls where are you guys going?" James said not having looked up properly concentrating on his food to much.

"CASSIOPIA AMBER MALFOY WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU WEARING!" I sighed turning around to face my twin brother. His arms were full of food just like James, who had now swapped his attention from his pile of food to me, the current food in his mouth looking like it was going to fall right on out.

"Oh this old thing." I said trying to mellow my brother out but who was I kidding, he looked like his head was gonna implode. "Were just going to see Albus, Thalia, Alex and Orion." I said trying to sounds casual about it.

"You're going to see Albus and our siblings like that?" He didn't believe me not even one little bit and to be honest I didn't blame him, I wouldn't of believed me either.

"You look ridiculous Cass, like seriously even Dom with her odd clothing looks nicer. Go get changed." James said and I felt like he'd just slapped me. Did he honestly just say that and Dom looked awesome like always but seriously even I thought I looked good for once. I started to walk and close the gap between me and James till I was about 30 centimeters away from his face.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER" I turned then to face Scorpius. "And SCORPIUS DRACO MALFOY, if I chose to wear this I will. You're my brother aren't you not my boyfriend right?" Scorpius mumbled a yes and nodded his head before I turned back to James. "And last time I check I wasn't you're girlfriend or sister so as far as I'm concerned you can both shut you're traps! Don't make me owl Mum and Aunty Ginny!" At the thought they both looked scared before mumbling a sorry.

I turned and linked my arms with Rose and Dom before continuing on our way to the dungeons.

"What a bloody twat, the audacity of it! How dare he say that you have odd clothing and that I should go change." To put it mildly I was fuming but mostly I was hurting from James comments. Ill show him that I don't look bad.

"Come on lets go prove how amazing you look!" Dom said as she picked up the pace till we finally reached the dungeons. I knocked a couple times till a first year girl came and opened the door. She looked startled by us standing their and started stuttering when she started to speak.

"Um Hi oh wow Cassiopia Malfoy and Rose Weasley and Dominique Weasley wow hi." She said before turning around and running back down and disappearing up to her dorm. I looked at the girls and shrugged before we walked down the stairs into the common room.

"CASSIE!" I turned and looked at Thalia who had yelled, obliviously not wanting to move from her spot on one of the couches with a book open on her lap. I grinned before starting to walk over to her, she was sitting with Romeo and Albus, who seemed to be looking over at Sophia Dean who was chatting a way to some other girls on the other side of the common room. I plopped down next to her and rested my head on my dear little sister.

"Hey Lia, Hey Romeo" I said who seemed to be looking at my little sister with the kind of look in his eyes that would probably send my brothers after poor Romeo's blood. "Oi Albus you're staring." He looked at me confused for a moment before smiling at me as his cheeks started to go red.

"Hello dear old cousin of ours. How are you this fine evening?" Dom said as her and Rose sat down with us. They started talking to Albus as Romeo and Thalia looked at me questionably. I who was still resting my head on my baby sister.

"What why can't a big sister come visit her dear lovely siblings?" I said while noticing Orion and Alex walk down from their separate dorms. "See even our lovely brothers can sense my want to see them and spend time with them." I said grinning at her. "ORION LUCIOUS MALFOY! ALEXANDER BRAXTON MALFOY!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, while reciving some odd and angry looked from the other people in the common room. Their was also two embarrissed looks coming from the reasons of my out burst but you could tell even they saw the funny side to it.

"Hey Cassie what you doing down here?" He said while smiling at me well my dear brother Alexander who was not looking a little cross as his eyes traveled down to my clothing. "And wearing that? What are you even wearing and how did you sneak past Scorpius?" He said half annoyed, half amused. Orion on the other hand just looked amused. Thalia was watching us carefully knowing how our brothers got when it came to her, Lyra and me.

"Oh hey to you to Alex! But to answer you're question I hopped off my bed after being yelled at by Rose to get changed so I reached into my trunk, grabbed this and put it on. Very simple really and to how we got past out dearest brother Scorpius we ran into them, I threatened to owl mum and aunty Ginny, so they shut up very quickly. Speaking of so you don't havta I'll owl mum about you're owl and see if she can buy another one so you don't have to share." I said smiling at them knowing full well I had distracted them from all worries.

"Okay cool thanks Cassie that would be awesome." Orion said smiling at me. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed someone tall watching me from the other side of the common room. I smiled to myself before turning towards Ro and Dom and motioning towards a certain Nott boy looking our way. They grinned as we all noticed him walking over towards us.

"Hey Cass" Andrew Nott said looking at me as blue eyes met silver. I smiled at him as he looked at my brothers who seemed to have stepped a bit closer to me, before earning a warning glance from Thalia.

"Heya Drew what's up?" I asked not missing a beat as he ran his hand through his shaggy blond hair, it was an action I'd noticed James do a million and one times when he was feeling uneasy. At the thought of James I mentally scolded myself before putting all thoughts of him in a mental draw and clothing it.

"I was just wondering you know how theirs a Hogsmead weekend coming up?" I nodded my head as he paused before continuing on. "Well I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?" He said now not missing a beat as he'd gotten his confidence back up.

"Yes I'd love to" I said before getting up and giving him a hug. Just as the portrait door swung open revealing my dearest brother and James. At the sight of him the draw sprang right back open and I watched as Rose shot a nervous glance at each other and then me. Thalia ran up to Scorpius and gave him a hug trying to distract him.

"Well maybe I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow and we can talk more about it then?" He asked and I realized the hold on his arm I didn't realize I'd even had. I looked back at Scorpius who had a look of concern on his face after hearing the last part of the conversation and beside him James had an odd look on his face that I couldn't quite work out so I just shrugged it off.

"Yeah definitely that sounds perfect and a lot safer then right now." He smiled and laughed before placing a quick kiss on my cheek before disappearing up the stairs to his dorm. Now that wasn't how I had seen my night going, I thought before turning are and catching Rose and Dominique high five before grinning at me.

"Cassiopia what was that all about?" I turned and looked at Scorpius who to my surprise didn't look mad he just looked worried.

"Andrew just asked me to go with him on the next Hogsmead trip, isn't that great?" I said smiling at my brother before looking at James who looked a lot less calm then Scorpius, which was down right strange.

"I don't think you should Cassiopia he's a twat and more to the point he's a Slytherine twat and a player." James said his face looking a little red. I didn't even know what to say to him anymore.

"What do you mean even more to the point he's a Slytherine twat do you mean that their's something wrong with Slythrine's? Hm James because I hate to tell you but you're younger brother Albus is a Slytherine just like Orion and Alexander and my dad was a Slytherine to! So again James I'll ask is their a problem with Slythrine's? And stay out of my love life because I don't remember asking or you're help!" I yelled before running out of the common room, Rose and Dominique hot on my heels. I made it almost to the Gryffindor tower before the first tear rolled down my cheek.

"Why does he have to act like that?" I said looking at my best friends as I leant on the wall just short of our portrait door. "Why does James havta hurt me like that?" I said the tear's running down my pale face not at full speed and I watched and noticed as recognition registered in Rose and Dom's eyes.

Maybe I couldn't hide my feelings forever.

_**HEY GUYS I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE BECAUSE IT SERIOUSLY HELPS ME. AND IF IT SEEMS KIND OF SLOW NOW I HAVE HEAPS OF IDEA'S AND A PLACE I WANT THIS STORY TO GO SO JUST BARE WITH ME AND CHECK OUT SOME OF MY OTHER STORIES AND STUFF TO. AND ILL ATTACK PICTURES OF WHAT I'VE INVISIONED IN MY HEAD ALL THE CHARACTERS TO LOOK LIKE SO YEAH PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. **_

**SMILE, always. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey I don't own Harry Potter if I did I would be extremely rich hahahaha. But I do own the characters I've created like Cassiopia and some of the other kids. I really hope you like it and please read and review you're feedback really does help and if you think anything should be in the story or have any ideas feel free to let me know. So thanks and enjoy. I'll be putting up new chapters as quickly as I can. :) **_

Chapter 3 - Those Brother's Of Mine!

**Orion's POV**

I watched my eldest sister run out of the common room, Rose and Dominique gave James and Scorpius death glares before running off after her. I turned to look at my eldest brother and his best friend before sighing. "James why did you do that to her?" I said I may be the second youngest but I wasn't an idiot, unlike some people it seems. "Mum and aunty Ginny are going to kill you two, you know that right? Either Rose or Dom or even Thalia will owl them, that's if Lily or Lyra don't beat them to it when they find out." I said mentioning our baby sister and James's youngest sibling Lily. Lyra and Lily were best friends and neither liked seeing anyone upset and or hurt especially when it was their eldest brother's who had coursed said hurt.

"Lyra won't tell mum will she, do you reckon?" Scorpius sounded a little worried and had paled a bit.

"Well I imagine she probably will Scorpius and you James Sirius Potter I wouldn't want to be you after Lily owls home and you know she will. Once Lyra knows so will Lily. You really hurt her feelings James, you to Scorpius and if I catch either of you thinking about doing something tomorrow or later or even now to stop Cassies date in Hogsmead with Andrew Nott I will owl mum and Aunty Ginny and have them come to the school. Oh and by the way I know dad, Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron and Uncle Bill and all the other males ask for you boys to watch out for Cassie, Lyra, Dominique, Victoire, Rose, Lily and me and the other girls but seriously stop. You all walk around dating every girl you want most of them are dirty horrid bitchy slags but do we do or say anything? No so back off and leave us all alone for once! Especially Cassie she deserves to be happy even if said happiness isn't always in the place she wanted it to be." Thalia yelled, and looked at James when she said the last part, before picking up her book and storming up to her dorm. I watched as Sophia Dean her best friend leave the girls she'd been talking to and follow her up.

"Wow" Said Albus. "She's right though you know, we can look out for them but James acting like a rude prat doesn't do anyone any good." He turned and started to walk up to his dorm room he shared with Romeo and a few others. Romeo silently stood and followed .

"Well now lets take a tally count of how many people you have pissed of tonight with or without meaning to. Okay so, theirs of course Cassiopia, Thalia, Dominique, Rose, Albus and last but not least by the sound of the angry foot steps we can currently hear coming down the steps Lyra and Lily. Man I wouldn't want to be you two." Alexander said finally finishing, he grinned at them before sitting back on one of the lounges and he was right as soon as he was done Lyra and Lily were right their in the common room with us. Lily looked the color of her hair and Lyra's face looked so red she looked like uncle Ron when he got mad or embarrassed.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER" Lily shouted and everyone in the common room got as far away as they could from the firry second year Gryffindor.

"SCORPIUS DRACO MALFOY YOU ARE SO DAMN DEAD" I watched with a grin as my baby sister angrily walked towards our brother and death glared him to the ground.

"Lyra calm down please I barly did anything I'm just worried about her okay? She's our sister and before you get started I don't know why Thalia is upset or so mad either!" Scorpius said sounding kind of worried and not realizing he'd gotten himself into more trouble without meaning to.

"Why's Thalia upset to Scorpius what have you lot been doing to our sisters? You know Dominique and Rose are plotting you're untimely deaths and they've already told Fred, Roxanne, Tori, Teddy, Violet, Molly, Lucy, Isabel, Ethan, Louis, Hugo, Lachlan and Riley! So you two are going to have so much fun when we return to our lovely red and gold Gryffindor Tower." She said and I thought my sister was going to explode.

"Orion why is Thalia angry?" my sister said looking at me, well now actually everyone was looking at me. The whole common room infact.

"She's mad, she feels like we are all umm way to over protective of you girls and that we aka James are rude and horrible. She thinks it un fair and I quote you all date every girl you want and most of them are dirty horrid bitchy slags. So to say she's a bit mad is an under statement." I said before flopping down onto the couch with Alex.

"James you're such a bloody twat you know that! You're a rude obnoxious toe rag. God only knows how you get girlfriends anyway!" Lily said looking like she would love to strangle her eldest brother.

"Lily it wasn't like that, Andrew Nott is a twat and a player. He doesn't deserve someone like Cass. She's to good for him." James said and towards the end his voice sounded pained and strained and I'm not sure if anyone else heard it but he sounded hurt by the thought of my sister and Andrew. With that he turned and sprinted from the common room and out into the halls.

"What was that all about?" Scorpius asked looking at the spot where his best friend had just been. I looked at him and shrugged.

"Hey Lyra" she looked at me quizzically apon hearing her name, so I continued. "Maybe you, Lily and Scorpius should head back incase James heads back to Gryffindor tower, so he doesn't get killed apon entry."

"Yeah I spose we should not that I mind personally but if they do kill him we won't get a chance." she looked at Lily who nodded and high-fived her. Lyra walked over to me and Alex giving us both hugs before disappearing up the stairs, Lily and Scorpius walking behind her.

"I'm seriously glad I'm not them." Alex said beside me and I couldn't help but laugh they would really be in for it when they got back.

"Maybe we should go check on Thalia?" I said and he nodded and followed me up the stairs to the 5th year girls dorm room.

**James POV**

I'm an idiot, a douche bag. I truly am a dirty toe rag as she puts it, I thought as I walked out of the Slytherine portrait and into the halls heading up to what by the sounds of it will be my untimely doom, once I reach the Gryffindor Tower. I've had a go at her twice now tonight and she's right it isn't my place. Thalia is right to, we're hypocrites all us boys doing this to them and mum and aunty Hermione are going to kill me that's if uncle Draco, Orion or Alex doesn't for upsetting two of his daughters/their sisters. I got to the stairs just before the Portrait hole and sat down wondering why with just her I seem to start to fall apart at the seems.

"James come on" I looked up at my best friend standing their with our younger sisters just behind him.

"Orion thought maybe we should leave and come find you so we could head back into the tower together and face our death together." Scorpius said trying to lighten the mood but I could tell he was looking forward to this just as much as I was and he hadn't even really done anything to get him into trouble.

"Come on lets go, personally I'm tired and want to see you die before I go to sleep." My baby sister Lily said to me smirking at me, she'd been around Lyra way to long.

"Agreed!" Said Lyra as she linked her arm with my sister before whispering the password and walking into our common room. Scorpius and I silently followed bracing ourselves for whatever was waiting for us just inside the door.

We walked in and the first thing I saw was the firry hair of one of my cousin's standing just to my left, it was Fred. I looked at him and he shook his head at me.

"You're a twat James, you know that?" I nodded as he started to head for the dorms before turning around and grinning at me. "You'll never win her heart acting like that!" He stated as if it was the most normal thing in the world. I looked at him confused thinking he'd finally completely lost the plot. He ran up the stairs taking two at a time, out of sight before I could even reply. Win who's heart? He couldn't possibly mean Cassiopia, could he? I'd have to ask him later.

I could see Scorpius and now Dominique and Rose looking at me quizzically after hearing Fred's statement. I shrugged at Scorpius and we tried to continue on towards the stair's to our dorms.

"James mum's mad." I turned to look at my pretty much older brother Teddy and frowned.

"Just how mad?" I asked instantly scared. Their was a reason people got scared when my baby sister got mad she'd inherited the same scary terrifying rage my mother and grandmother both had, to put it simply you didn't cross them. Even their glares were scary.

"Well so mad she, dad, aunt Hermione and uncle Draco are coming to the school this weekend to visit but we all know were getting visit. You and Scorpius are getting something a lot less pleasant." Teddy said looking nervously at me and Scorp.

"Great, as in this weekend tomorrow?" Scorpius asked, Teddy just nodded before walking back over to Victoire and Violet who were sitting down talking.

We both sighed before walking off towards our dorm. Preparing for our untimely doom.

**Cassiopia's POV**

I sat on my four poster bed opening the letter my mother's owl had just dropped off to me. My face felt all damp from the tear's that had slowly stopped flowing down my face. I pulled open the seal and started to read my mums perfect neat hand writing.

Dear Cassie

I hope you're are okay my beautiful baby girl. You're very concerned sister Thalia just owled me to fill me in on you're brother and James's recent actions and also about this thing with protecting you girls. You're father is currently hiding from me somewhere in the manor as he knows he's in trouble. I'm sorry baby girl if the boys have always made it this hard for you to date. Speaking of which Thalia did tell me that you're date is in Hogsmead on the next trip with Andrew Nott, I am so happy sweetie he seems like a very kind boy. As you know you're father and I are very close friends with his parents, Theodore and Daphne. You're father and I will be arriving tomorrow at Hogwarts with you're Uncle Harry and Aunty Ginny around breakfast time. I know you have only just arrived back at school but we miss you all and you're Aunt and I feel the need to talk to Scorpius and James and then also Albus, Alexander and Orion. But when you all come home for Christmas all the Weasley, Potter and Malfoy boys will be getting a talk to, dads included. Thalia also told me the boys forgot Zeus and asked if we would be able to buy them another owl so they don't have to share, we will bring them Zeus and the new owl tomorrow.

Keep smiling my beautiful Gryffindor baby girl. Look in the blue bag in you're trunk I packed some surprises for you. Don't worry about a thing or feel bad or guilty about anything and promise me you will always follow you're heart.

Love always and forever,

Mum xxxx

P.S. Please give Lyra and Thalia a big hug and a kiss for me. Thalia said she went off at them in you're defense and the other girl's defenses to.

P.P.S. Hey Cass its you're father, I'm very sorry baby girl and I am currently receiving death glares from you're mother because I have come out of hiding to quickly write you this. We look forward to seeing you tomorrow. Love Dad xxx

I smiled as I finished reading and sat the not down next to my bed. Before grabbing some pargment and a quill off my bedside table and scribbling my brothers a note.

Hey Orion & Alexander

Mum, Dad, Uncle Harry and Aunty Ginny are coming tomorrow to see all of us and I think to get mad at Scorpius and James. Can you let Albus know to that their coming as well. They also want to talk to you both and Albus but I'm not sure why. Mum also said she's going to bring Zeus tomorrow and another owl for you guys, so you better start thinking of another name. Don't forget to follow our tradition with our owls names, cant quit now. Tell Thalia thank you for me and thank you to you two as well for not getting involved.

Love you both always, you're big sister Cassie xxxxx :)

I folded the pargment in half and then walked over to my owl Athena who was sitting on the window seal in-between my bed and Roses. I fed her a treat while I tied it to her leg. Before opening the window and telling her to take it to Orion and Alexander. I watched my white owl disappear into the dark and fly down towards the Slytherine Dungeons mail hatch. I half closed the window but left it open enough so Athena could come back inside out of the cold when she wanted to.

I sighed before walking over to my trunk and pulling out my Victoria Secrets PJ set and walked over to our shared bathroom and got changed. I quickly pulled my hair into a pony tale and whipped away my make-up from the day. Before padding over to my four poster and turning just to see Athena fly back in with a note tied around her leg. I smiled and walked over and untied it, gave her a treat and closed the window behind her as she flew over to her cage and perched inside it. I hopped into bed and crawled under the covers before opening the note to see Orion's writing inside, along with two other sets of writing.

**Hey Cassie**

**This letter has three parts to it, one from me, one from Alex and one from Thalia. Just to save time so we don't all have to send one. **

**Sorry about Scorpius and James, hope you're okay. Apparintly James is sulking in their dorm. Apollo brought us an owl from Scorp, he feels heaps bad and is sorry. James acted funny after you left but I don't know. By the way Thalia said something about out of everyone you really deserve to be happy even if it's not where you thought it would be. What did Lia mean by that? Oh well, I'm sure I'll get it out of one of you. Cant believe you'd tell Lia but not me. :( . **

**That's awesome about the owl to, I think I'm going to pick Ares as its name you know to keep in with our tradition. Alex is going to keep Zeus. **

**Anyway Night We'll see you at breakfast tomorrow, if you're not to busy. ;) **

**Love Orion (you're favorite brother) **

I laughed before moving on to the next part which appeared to be from Alex.

**Hello my dearest sister Cassiopia **

**Hope you're okay, don't worry we talked to them after you made you're exit. Well Thalia did and then a little while later our dear baby sister Lyra did, quickly followed by Lily and from what I hear Rose and Dominique are plotting. Sorry if were all a little to protective sometimes. Albus , Orion and I have talked were all going to lay off but that doesn't mean we don't care.**

**Well see you tomorrow when mum and dad arrive.**

**Love you Cassie (from the brother you love more then Orion)**

**Alexander :) x **

I rolled my eyes at my brothers antics. Alexander and Orion might be a few years younger then Scorpius and I but sometimes they acted more adult then Scorpius did. Finally I looked at the last lot of neat loopy writing, Thalia's.

**Heya C**

**I really hope you're okay, come find me if you want to talk or borrow a book or anything. I asked mum to bring some of her special mars bar slice for you. She said she'd bring it tomorrow for you to cheer you up. Hope it helps. **

**I always forget how lonely I get on the first night back without you being in you're room across the hall like you are at the manor. I miss you already. Mum said she's bringing Bailey tomorrow to, she's already asked the headmistress and apparently you can keep her at school. So we can take turns having her I guess. Mum and Dad also have some news for us to so that should be exciting I guess. **

**Also don't worry about James, he'll wake up to the obvious some day, hopefully! **

**Anyway Goodnight Cassie **

**Love you always (You're favorite sibling)**

**Thalia **

I smiled at the letter from three of my siblings and ouldnt help but feel loved. Sometimes I thought Thalia or Orion or alexander should be the oldest not Scorpius and me. Yay my beautiful puppy would be here tomorrow to along with my parents and some big news to by the sounds of it. Maybe things weren't as bad as they seemed. I re-read over Thalia's last bit about James and considered maybe she was right or maybe she just had more hope then I did. I looked around the dorm which was still empty and realized Rose and Dom must be making everyone just give me some space. I placed the letter, all of them on my bedside table before drawing the curtains around my bed and crawling into it. It took a while but eventually I fell into a peaceful sleep.

_**HEY GUYS I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE BECAUSE IT SERIOUSLY HELPS ME. AND IF IT SEEMS KIND OF SLOW NOW I HAVE HEAPS OF IDEA'S AND A PLACE I WANT THIS STORY TO GO SO JUST BARE WITH ME AND CHECK OUT SOME OF MY OTHER STORIES AND STUFF TO. AND ILL ATTACK PICTURES OF WHAT I'VE INVISIONED IN MY HEAD ALL THE CHARACTERS TO LOOK LIKE SO YEAH PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. **_

**SMILE, always. :) **


End file.
